vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Cú Chulainn)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by the protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Cú Chulainn (クー・フーリン, Kū Fūrin), the Child of Light (光の御子, Hikari no Miko) and a major hero of the Ulster Cycle in Celtic Mythology. Summoned as a "temporary druid", he illuminates the path his Master walks upon as the true druids did in ancient times. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with magecraft and physical combat, 7-B with stronger spells, At least 7-B with Wicker Man, At least 7-A with Ochd Deug Odin Name: Caster, Cú Chulainn, Child of Light Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rune Magic, Fire Manipulation (Can generate numerous fire missiles and pillars of flame with his Rune Magic and staff), Plant Manipulation and Summoning via Wicker Man (Can summon giant golems made of burning wicker that are powerful enough to fight and kill Servants as well as large thickets to block attacks), Enhanced Senses (Can sense others by their mana signatures), Forcefield Creation (Can generate any number of protective forcefields, as well as barriers to knock foes around and prevent retreat), Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Duplication (Created a body double out of wood to stop Archer from backstabbing him), Skilled Staff Wielder, Can enter Spirit Form, Can nullify status enhancements and constantly active passive abilities with Ochd Deug Odin, Can instinctively predict, dodge, and deflect projectiles he can see within a certain distance, Can easily disengage from combat should the situation require it Attack Potency: At least Town level in close combat and magecraft (Evenly contended with Archer in close combat and threatened a Lancer version of Medusa with his basic spells in First Order), City level with stronger spells (Instantly defeated Lancer Medusa with a single fire pillar), At least City level with Wicker Man (A partial manifestation of Wicker Man was able to crush and smash Archer to death, while a complete manifestation managed to defeat Saber Alter in First Order, should be comparable to Gáe Bolg due to its status as a B-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm), At least Mountain level with Ochd Deug Odin (As an A-Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, it should be somewhat comparable to Excalibur) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Has C-Rank Agility and contended evenly with Archer, but is noticeably slower than his Lancer counterpart due to being caught off guard by Kanshou and Bakuya's attraction effect) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1+ (Traded blows with Archer despite having E-Rank Strength) Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Traded blows with Archer and deflected attacks from Lancer Medusa) Durability: At least Town level (Survived a glancing blow from Kanshou and Bakuya in First Order and has D-Rank Durability, Traded blows with Archer), higher with forcefields (His Lancer counterpart can create rune barrriers powerful enough to stop great Noble Phantasms, and Caster is fire superior to him in this regard) Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with his staff, Several dozen meters with magecraft Standard Equipment: His staff, various wolf familiars Intelligence: Caster retains the laid-back demeanor of his Lancer counterpart, but fully showcases his mastery of Primordial Runes that the latter once boasted about in this class vessel. As evidenced by his A-Rank proficiency in Rune Magic, he is able to assail foes with powerful blasts of sweltering heat and flame to keep them on his toes while deftly deflecting oncoming attacks with his staff. His prowess is further emphasized in First Order, where he easily defeats Lancer Medusa with Shielder's assistance by leading her about before catching her off guard with a hidden Ansuz rune and finishing her with another burst of fire projectiles. He then goes on to defeat Archer in single combat, nullifying the latter's strongest Noble Phantasms with pre-prepared runes and evenly dueling him in close combat despite his class's abysmal performance in that area. He also shows a keen eye for strategy as well as a pragmatic mindset in these situations, attacking Archer after blinding him with one of Olga's stones and ambushing Saber Alter while she was in the midst of charging her Noble Phantasm. Weaknesses: He cannot attack while in spirit form, It is more difficult for him to cast magecraft if he is continuously attacked as he has to draw the runes in the air or a suitable surface Notable Attacks/Techniques: FGO Wicker Man.gif|Wicker Man: Cage of Scorching, Consuming Flames Caster Cu Partial Wicker Man.gif|Partial Wicker Man vs Archer Wicker Man vs Saber Alter 1.gif|Wicker Man vs Saber Alter Wicker Man vs Saber Alter 2.gif|Continued Caster_Cu_Trap_Rune.gif|Remotely triggering an Ansuz Rune Caster_Cu_Fire_Magic.gif|Caster's standard fire magecraft Caster Cu Close Combat.gif|Caster's close combat prowess First Order Fake Gate of Skye.gif|Caster's false Gate of Skye Caster Cu Body Double.gif|Caster using a Body Double * Wicker Man: Cage of Scorching, Consuming Flames: (灼き尽くす炎の檻ウィッカーマン, Wikkāman: Yaki Tsukusu Honō no Ori) Caster summons a sacrifice seeking giant made of wicker countless tree branches to attack his foe. Embodying the legends of the Celtic Druids' rituals of human sacrifice, the giant's hollow nature symbolizes its innate nature to seek offerings for the gods. In addition, he was able to send numerous smaller Wicker Men at Mashu repeatedly in order to teach her how to activate her Noble Phantasm. In First Order, Caster demonstrates the ability to quickly manifest a portion of this giant to attack his foes, restraining and crushing Archer in its grip before slamming him into the floor in a burst of flame. He also displays the ability to use this Noble Phantasm defensively, rapidly growing numerous trees around himself to intercept Archer's arrows and creating a wooden duplicate of himself to avoid Archer's killing strike and retaliate by causing said duplicate to detonate. * Ochd Deug Odin: Great God Carved Seal: 大神刻印オホド・デウグ・オーディン, Ohodo Deugu Ōdin: Ōkami Kokuin) Caster's trump card, also known as Matrix Wodan, in which he invokes all eighteen of the original Norse Runes he learned from Scáthach simultaneously while announcing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm. In doing so, he summons the power of the great god of Northern Europe to rain heavy magical damage upon all of Caster's foes. In addition, all surviving enemies will have their status enhancements and bonuses removed while special, continuously active techniques will be temporarily deactivated. Class Skills * Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei, alternately localized as "Area Creation"): A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Caster has a B-Rank in this skill that reflects his ability to create a territory that acts as a facsimile of Scáthach's Gate of Skye by drawing runes in the air and the floor, allowing him to completely nullify Archer's Caladbolg II and slam him into the ground. * Divinity: (神性, Shinsei) A skill that measures the potency of one's divine blood. Due to descending from Lugh, the chief god of the Celtic Pantheon, Caster possesses a B-Rank in this skill, allowing him to bypass abilities like Achilles' Andreias Amarantos and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Personal Skills * Disengage (仕切り直し, Shikiri-Naoshi): The ability to break away from combat. Due to having C Rank proficiency in this skill, it also has the bonus ability of returning the conditions of a fight back to what they were at the beginning. * Rune Magic (ルーン, Rūn, lit. "Rune"): A skill that measures one's knowledge of this type of this Northern European Magecraft. Unlike his Lancer counterpart, Caster is able to fully display his mastery of the eighteen primeval Norse Runes which he gained from his teacher, Scáthach's, as evidenced by his A-Rank in this ability. He primarily uses the rune Ansuz to blast his foes with powerful blasts of flame that he can cast rapidly by drawing them in the air. In addition, he is able to create traps and bounded fields by drawing them on his surroundings in certain combinations for various effects, such as triggering a sizable explosion after stepping on a rune or preventing Caster and his opponent from retreating from or refusing combat with the Ath nGabla spell. He should also be able to accomplish much more powerful versions of the Rune Magecraft used by modern magi, such as cursing others, burning others hearts from the inside out, enhancing his own physical and magical abilities, creating protective forcefields, and erasing his foes' memories. * Protection from Arrows (矢避けの加護, Ya-yoke no Kago): A skill that provides an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. As long as the shooter is within the line of sight, this skill user can track down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. However, this ability does not apply when these ranged attacks are made from extremely far distances or have a great area-of-effect. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Runes Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Staff Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 7